Six poor men living with two psycho teens
by MelodyHightoppTodd
Summary: I've been talking about this in my other fanfics. What would happen when suddenly two girls find themselves with their seven favorite characters? well, what if the two girls were Xitlaly and me?  story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

six poor men living with two psycho teens

Haha, well, Xitlaly and me came up with this at midnight, in my birthday, high on sugar, soda drunk, and I was very angry and sleepy. The first chapter is weird but she wouldn't let me sleep after I gave her a big bowl full of skittles before bed. Hope you like it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle's POV:

I woke up like at nine in the morning expecting my friend to already have breakfast ready. So I went downstairs.

Me: so, good morning, blah blah blah, it's breakfast ready?

Xitlaly: *giving me my breakfast* sometimes I think you're just using me.

Me: that's why I do all the thinking here

Xitlaly: what did you just said?

Me: nothing mum.

Xitlaly: so, you're getting to the town today and get a freaking job because…

Me: I'm tired of taking care of you bastard.

Xitlaly: I've never told you bastard

Me: but you thought of it.

Xitlaly: whatever

Me: so, I'm going for a stupid walk in the freaking forest bye!

And with that, I went out of the house to a lonely walk. We lived in a house that was just a few minutes of distance from a quiet little forest.

Yeah, she was my best friend, but I'm starting to think that she just wants me out of the house because she has to work and pay for all my taxes.

I really did try to find a job but didn't have any luck at it.

Maybe she hasn't kicked me out just because she likes my company? I like to think that but just because she has been so good to me I should try to get her a boyfriend.

As I was thinking and discussing with myself about whether or not that was a good idea I didn't notice the big, very big tree just in front of me. And naturally, I crashed with it. When I stood up again I tried to use the tree as a help to get back my balance. As I putted my hand in the tree, it opened a secret passage and again, I fell and I blacked out.

Xitlaly's POV:

This morning I woke up and I made breakfast I noticed that Michelle woke up a little bit selfish, I was wondering about it but I didn't care a lot, maybe she was in her period. By the way, this day I've been worried about her, she went to walk this morning so she didn't come back all yet I decided to follow her clues maybe I will find her and solve the problem so I found her but I saw her fall in a hole. When I bent down to see what was in the hole, I saw our house so I ran all the way there.

When I entered the house, I went directly to her bedroom. But she was not alone, no, she was with all our favorite movie/comic

/books characters.

But that was not the thing that made me faint, there was Alex from Requiem Mask. For those who don't know, I have a huge crush on him, so naturally when I saw him in MY home, I fainted.

Michelle's POV:

After the fall I woke up and found that I was in a chair in a dark room so I tried to light the room and what I saw I think it was just a freaking trick for my eyes and brain, I couldn't believe it, just in front of me was Nellie Lovett, in each corner of the room were Erik and Alex from requiem mask, Tarrant Hightopp from Alice in Wonderland, and Sweeney Todd. I thought that it was the best day of my life until I found that at each side of me were Anthony Hope from Sweeney Todd and Stupid Raoul de Chagny from Phantom of the Opera, but as my phone ran out of battery I saw a pair of golden eyes in the dark and remembering who was the owner of those eyes, I fainted.

When I opened my eyes again, I was again in my room so I thought it was all just a weird dream. Until I fond again Nellie in front of me again and the rest that I already mentioned in the same locations of my room.

I proceeded to untie Nellie and she helped me with the rest of the people in the room.

As soon as I untied Anthony, he ran to where Xitlaly was, took her in his arms and rested her in the bed. As he was stroking her hair, I could see Alex glaring at him and I knew that if Anthony kept with Xitlaly like that, there would be a fight.

Anthony, I suggest that you step away from my friend, or you'll have some serious problems.

He stepped away from the bed but he was looking at her so lovingly that I felt that I could puke. As I was getting closer to my friend, I could feel someone staring at me, the feeling was so strong that I decided to see who it was. When I turned around, no one was seeing this way, except for Alex and Anthony who were watching Xitlaly. The only one who was watching me was stupid Raoul but his gaze wasn't that intense.

I decided to ignore and went to take care of Xitlaly, but when I approached her bed, I felt a hand in my shoulder. When I turned around, it was Erik.

- excuse me mademoiselle, are you alright?

- Yes, thank you for asking but I'm a little worried about my friend.

- It's just that I saw that you're bleeding.

- What? Where?

- here, in the forehead – he said touching said place and it really hurt.

- ow!

- I'm sorry if I harmed you, but you'll have to conduce me to the kitchen so I can help you with that wound.

- well, thank you again. Follow me.

So we went to the kitchen and he helped me to clean the wound (it was rather big) and he putted a bandage in my head.

thank you so much, I was at the point that if you didn't tell me, I would die from lost of blood

nothing to thank me mademoiselle, I am a gentleman so I wouldn't let a lady without help.

Well, then I'll repay you the favor, how about…

When I was saying so, we heard screams from the floor above.

something must have happened to Nellie or Xitlaly!

Then, there's no time to waste!

With that, we ran upstairs and found that neither Xitlaly or Nellie were in harm, it was Raoul who was being attacked by Xitlaly with my teapot and Sweeny nodding like he was proud of her.

what the hell happened here?

O dahling, I'll tell yeh. – said Nellie to me.

I would really appreciate that.

Okay, it appened that the lass woke up and Anthony came runnin to her at the same time as that lad there – she said pointing to Alex- they were both asking if she was okay and both really worried bout her. Then that fop came to her and stared asking lots of questions bout you I think it was, then she asked him what were his intentions to you and he said that he thought you were pretty and he was also worried that you were with some monsta' down there.

Monster?

Yes, I think he was referring to the lad standing by you side right now.

I turned around and saw Erik, and I could feel my blood boiling.

- YOU STUPID FOP! OW' DARE YOU IDIOT!

And with that, I jumped to Raoul's back and started attacking him.

DIE! – when I said that, Xitlaly stopped attacking him. And I bitted his neck – I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BOUT YEH! AND OW DARE YEH TELL IM' MOSTA'? YOU'RE THE STUPID MOSTA' ERE!

AAAHHHGHH! HELP ME!

Xitlaly's POV:

When I woke up the first thing I saw were two worried Alex and Anthony.

Are you alright?- said Alex.

What happened? Why did you faint? – asked Anthony

i.. it's just that, humm, I don't know.

Excuse me mademoiselle, I hope you're alright.

I turned around and saw stupid Raoul de Chagny

- yes, thank you.

- then I hope you won't mind answering some questions.

- I guess so.

- thank you. well, I think you're friends with the chocolate haired girl?

- who?

- the girl that was on this bed.

- oh, her, yeah, she's my best friend.

- would you mind telling me her name?

- hum, not at all. She's Michelle.

- And how old is she?

- Fourteen

- Does she live here?

- well, yes.

- In this room?

- Why are you asking these things anyway?

- It's just that I find her… pretty *blushes* and I'm also concerned about her safety.

- And why would that be?

- Because she's upstairs alone with that monster.

- Huh? Monster?

- Yes. The Opera Ghost.

- HOW DARE YOU?

Yeah, I was really pissed off about that because I really admired Erik and Michelle loved him. I grabbed a conveniently placed teapot and started hitting him on the head as Sweeney does with Pirelli in his movie. From the corner of my eye, I could see, in fact, Sweeney nodding approvingly, but also, Alex and Anthony very concerned.

At the moment Erik and Michelle entered to the room, but that didn't stop me from hitting stupid de Chagny in the head.

I could hear Michelle talking with Nellie, until…

- YOU STUPID FOP! OW' DARE YOU IDIOT!

I knew it was Michelle, and she was really angry.

- DIE! – When I heard her say that, I naturally stopped hitting him and backed away. And she bitted his neck – I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BOUT YEH! AND OW DARE YEH TELL IM' MOSTA'? YOU'RE THE STUPID MOSTA' ERE!

And then, I bumped into something. When I tried to turn around to see what it was, I slipped and waited for the hit in my head. But it never came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sooo, why Xitlaly didn't hit the ground? Why did she have to act very stupid and gave the fop that information about me? What does Erik think about violent me? Where the hell is Tarrant? Is the fop going to die?

Find it on the next chapter of: Six poor men living with two psycho teens (and an insane baker).

Hahaha x) I came with this idea yesterday ok? If this story gets 10 reviews before chapter five, I'm going to record myself singing, in Italian, upload it to youtube and post the link on chapter six or my profile. Ok?


	2. IMPORTANT

**Alright guys, you´re going to kill me for this but there´s something important I need you to see in my profile. It will depend on your responses the time I will take to continue with this stories. **

**It is really important for me you read the announcement and PM me your answer.**

**Your disobedient servant**

**Melody Hightopp Todd**


End file.
